


Why Not

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee, SHINee (GIRLee)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: “Shit you’re hot.” The words escape before he can think. Before he can blink. Because his eyes are glued open, not willing to miss even a single moment of this glorious gift he has been given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as a prompt request.

Minho should have known that Gwiboon was up to no good. Why else would she drag him out to the mall in the middle of the day when she knows very well that he should really be working on his midterm project that is literally worth half of his grade. The woman is incorrigible and, unfortunately, impossible to say no to.

Thus, Minho’s impromptu field trip to the mall.

He feels very very attacked.

“Gwiboon,” he hisses, glaring at his best friend and hoping that the look will wither her soul into a million tiny bits. No such luck, Gwiboon is the devil reincarnate.

“Oh shut up,” she huffs, flicking her hair out of her face before giving him a brief once over. “You should be thankful I even called your sorry ass here to join us.”

Minho barely gets the chance to stick his tongue out at her before she is once again zooming off, grabbing clothes off the rack and rushing back to the dressing room.

He hurriedly texts Jonghyun, hoping that he will provide some support in all of this. He should have known better. He has the worst friends.

M: dude, can you plz tell Gwi to chill  
J: lol ur funny  
M: hyung!! she is ruining my life  
J: she’s just tired of waiting for your lazy ass to make a move  
J: …we all are tbh  
M: hyung!  
J: all I’m saying is that you should ask out Eunsook-noona before Gwi does  
M: she wouldn’t  
J: …  
M: oh my gosh, I have to go  
J: good luck bud

Minho stashes his phone in his pocket and takes a deep breath, steeling himself for the inevitable humiliation that is to come. As he approaches the fitting room, he can see Gwiboon flitting about, taking things to the return rack and shoving more clothes at an overwhelmed Eunsook.

“Oh, Minho-yah! I didn’t know you were joining us!” A graceful smile, one that resembles the sun on the brightest of summer days and the millions of other clichés his pathetic brain can think of, takes over her face and Minho is so done. There is no point in resisting his fate at this point.

“I know it was just supposed to be us today, unnie, but Minho has a good eye for these things. We want you to look smoking hot if we’re going to get you laid,” Gwiboon winked at Eunsook while Minho simultaneously felt his face flush red and his pants tighten at the words.

“Gwiboon!” Eunsook screeches, glancing sideways as if to gauge Minho’s reaction.

Gwiboon just smirks. Of course. “Try on these next few while I go look for something really special. What bra size are you again?”

Eunsook smacks the younger girl on the arm and Minho is fairly certain he has been paralyzed because he seems incapable of moving his eyes from the floor. His best-friend-turned-mortal-enemy saunters away as if there isn’t a care in the world and Minho secretly wishes that she would get sucked into a sinkhole. Those things are scary as fuck. It seems like a just demise given the circumstances.

Left alone, the two stand there, awkwardly avoiding eye contact until finally Eunsook clears her throat, her voice sweet like honey as she excuses herself and retreats back into the dressing room.

Minho can’t wait one second before his phone is out.

M: ur evil and I hate u  
G: ur lucky I luv u so much  
G: now get to it! ;)

Not seeing any easy way to escape, nor finding that he really wants to anyway, Minho leans against the opposite wall of where Eunsook is and tries not to imagine the older girl changing. There are slight shifts in the long curtain covering the entrance to her room and he swears he didn’t mean to crane his neck to get a peak. But who is he kidding really.

“Minho-goon?” Eunsook’s sweet voice makes his eyes snap up to see that during his attempt to not be a complete pervert, she has stuck her head out of the curtain and is staring at him.

There’s a glint to her eyes that he can’t quite name but he doesn’t give it much mind as she glances about the fitting room, sees that there is no Gwiboon in sight and stage whispers, “Can you come tell me what you think?”

Minho is moving before she can even finish her question, striding forward and sweeping the curtain aside to reveal an outfit that he should really thank Gwiboon for later, because damn that woman is an angel for picking out these clothes.

“Shit you’re hot.”

The words escape before he can think. Before he can blink. Because his eyes are glued open, not willing to miss even a single moment of this glorious gift he has been given.

Eunsook is standing barely a foot away from him, her long black hair perfectly framing her face and resting just on top of her breasts, which are barely covered by a very revealing top. Minho doesn’t even question how a sweater could be so revealing because the long sleeves and high turtle neck don’t even compute when all of that soft soft flesh is open to his gaze. Eunsook chuckles, hopefully bemused by Minho’s distraction, but the movement makes her breasts bounce and he can only pray he doesn’t drool because hot damn.

“So what do you think?”

“Uh…” is apparently the most intelligent response Minho can come up with at the moment.

“Is it too much?”

Too much? Minho wonders, not even sure if there is such a thing at this point because what is even left to the imagination. Eunsook shifts under his gaze and his eyes follow the movement, drinking in every last inch of bared skin as her breasts heave and her thighs rub together under a barely-there plaid skirt.

“M-minho?” The uncertainty in her voice forces his brain to focus, lips suddenly dry as he attempts not to gape at her like a fish on land. Dammit, he was making her self-conscious and he didn’t really have any excuse because he is exactly the type of pervert that he never thought he’d be. But damn if Eunsook in this outfit wouldn’t be the death of him.

Their eyes lock, Minho determined to keep his gaze from wondering even as his hands itch in his pockets. There was nothing more he wanted than to touch her.

“You’re driving me crazy,” the words were pushed from him, making him worry that his brain had actually short circuited and he would soon only be left with animalistic grunts instead of coherent sentences.

Unbelievably, Eunsook smiles. The angelic smile that made him fall in love with her all those months ago as she introduced herself as the TA for his chemistry class. The smile that kept him up at night and haunted him during the day because he was so so fucked. The smile that threatened to ruin him because it was against school policy to date a TA but fuck it if he didn’t care. His mother would kill him if he ever said this, but fuck school. Eunsook was the only future he really needed.

It only took one tiny step, one small delicate hand running through his hair for him to crack.

“Fuck it.” Minho cursed, giving into every indecent thought, ever unspoken wish as he crowded Eunsook until she was forced to move, their steps shuffled until her back collided with the mirror and he was looming over her. Into her.

Eunsook tightened her grip in Minho’s hair, drawing his face down until their lips were smashed together. The movement was raw and Minho loved it.  
Minho met her kiss for kiss, touch for touch. He let his hands roam over every inch of skin he could get his hands on, groaning when the soft fabric of the sweater ended and his hands rested on the soft plushness of her breasts. Biting her lip when she slid her hand down his stomach and cupped him through his jeans.

He felt very very hot and damn it if he wasn’t going to come just from having her pressed up against him like this. Eunsook did something to him and he couldn’t really argue with his traitorous body as it climbed higher with every gasp from those reddened lips, with every exploratory touch as she raked her hands over his body, branding him as hers.

“I’m gonna-“ Minho was on the edge, on the highest cliff and he just needed one more stroke, one more shove until he was-

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Gwiboon whipped the curtain aside and glared at them.

“Get the fuck out Gwiboon!” Minho hissed, making sure that his body was fully shielding Eunsook, whose clothes had become rather displaced in the last few minutes.

“We are in public!” Gwiboon hissed back, her sudden modesty making both Eunsook and Minho burst out laughing.

“Oh my gosh, you two deserve each other. I’m fucking leaving,” and without a second glance she was storming out of the changing room, muttering to herself about good deeds never going unpunished.

Eunsook attempted to stifle her laughter, her eyes melting into crescents and she stared up at Minho. He felt very very attacked as he looked into that beautiful face and couldn’t help but be the tiniest bit relieved when she didn’t push him away.

“Wanna finish?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows and not dying – not at all – at how cute Eunsook looked when she blushed.

“Why not,” she said, and Minho could swear that his jaw dropped all the way to the floor.


End file.
